1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to sliding caliper type disc brakes. With a disc brake of the sliding caliper type which has a caliper member supported by a slide pin which moves through the guide hole, a dust boot is provided in order to prevent dust and other matter from entering the hole through which the slide pin moves and to prevent rusting from occurring therein. On the other hand, if air is closed in the hole when the slide pin moves in the hole, this makes it difficult for the slide pin to slide freely.
The present invention solves these problems in a simple way.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
According to British Pat. No. 1,382,046, the disc brake of the pin sliding caliper type is, just as in the case of the present invention, provided with a boot for the purpose of preventing dust from finding its way between the slide pin and the hole which engages with it. Furthermore, a separate part is provided for the purpose of enabling air to go into and come out of the hole. However, this results in an increase in the number of parts required and is not economical.
According to the present invention, a bush of an elastic material is inserted between the slide pin and the guide hole in order to alleviate the tolerance in manufacturing precision with regard to distance and parallelism between the pin and hole and also to assure an elastic engagement between the caliper member and the torque member for preventing their breakage through violent collision and eliminating collision noise.
Furthermore, a boot is provided in one body with the bush at one end thereof for preventing the entry of dust, and at the same time a small aperture which is usually closed is provided at the other end for making it easier to remove air from the guide hole while preventing entry of dust through the small aperture.
In addition, the small aperture, boot and bush are made in one body, so that the number of parts required is small and it is economical.